What Am I to You?
by moodymoot14
Summary: If there was one thing that Juvia wanted, it was the reciprocation of the feelings she had for her Gray-sama. Actually, that wasn't all; she wanted, more than anything, to see him happy. And that was what she would accomplish. Even if it meant letting her feelings for him go. School AU


A sad smile appeared across the bluenette's face. She saw this coming. They weren't meant to be. That was a fact she knew when she saw how he looks at _her._

But she thought that maybe… just maybe, his feelings would change, not overnight, but it would change; slowly. That he'd realize just how much she felt for him, how much she loves him.

The sad smile turns into a frown. "Juvia guesses she shouldn't have expected too much." She tells herself, a little disappointed that she let herself fall a little too deep. "She should give up." She says.

In front of her is Gray Fullbuster and, surprisingly—not really—Lucy Heartfilia. They were having dinner at this fancy restaurant.

"Juvia wonders what Natsu-san feels right now." Another frown adorns her face. Maybe he wasn't really into Lucy and was actually going for Lisanna? She's not so sure.

The couple in front of her—a few tables ahead—laughs at a joke; Juvia's not sure who told the joke, but they seem to be enjoying themselves.

"She should go." She says. She turns and leaves the building without looking back. Besides, she had classes tomorrow, and it wouldn't do her good to be sulking behind the restaurants fern plants trying to see what else they'd do. She still had homework to finish, so it really wouldn't do her any good.

"Where have you been?" Gajeel's greeting the moment she closes the door behind her.

Juvia looks up at her brother and gives him a small smile. "Out. Juvia was looking for something."

"Were you looking for the Stripper again?"

He hit the spot. "Not really."

He sighs. "Look, Juvs, the guy's been going out with Lucy for almost a month now, you should get over it."

She nods her head, head slightly bowed down. "She should." She mumbles. She then smiles up to her brother. "How are you and Levy-san?"

His face turns red. "Go do your homework, or something."

Juvia lets out a loud laugh.

* * *

The following day, Juvia finds herself frowning down at her Math notebook. She had Math with Gray, and he would be sitting in front of her.

She hears the loud chatter coming only from Gray and Natsu—who was also in her class. She takes a deep breath and steadies her heart. She would not be her usual self. She will be the Juvia that needs—and will—forget about her feelings for Gray.

"Hey Juvia." Natsu was first to greet, sitting down beside her.

"Good afternoon, Natsu-san, Gray-san."

If Gray noticed the change in suffix, he didn't say; but Natsu sure did. His eyes were wide as he stares at her then at Gray.

"What did you just call him?"

"Gray-san." Juvia repeats, hoping she didn't look affected by the questioning. But boy was she having an internal battle.

He stares some more. "Huh." He says, and then turns to their teacher who just walked in the room.

 _Damn Natsu-san. When you want him to notice the obvious, he's dense as ice. But when you_ _ **don't**_ _want him to notice things, he's staring you down._ Juvia frowns. She shakes her head and decides to concentrate at the matter at hand, Math.

* * *

It wasn't until 3 months after he started dating Lucy that he noticed the changes. Sure, he'd notice them, but he thought it was reasonable, considering that he is dating Lucy. Juvia and him were close, in a sense that when they were at parties or gatherings, they'd be seen sitting next to each other—and it wouldn't be weird.

Did she find it weird? That's why she suddenly stopped accompanying him to places? No, Juvia wasn't that kind of a person, she'd tell him if that were the case. Maybe she thought that she'd be a third-wheel or something. Yea, that's probably why.

* * *

Juvia smiles at herself. She was doing great. She'd been effectively avoiding Gray and not getting questioned for it. She was very proud of her self. She didn't want him asking her why she suddenly disappeared when he and Lucy stepped into the room she's in. No, that'll cause her a lot of stuttering, and stammering, and basically cause her to be tongue-tied.

All that's left now is to wait for another month before she'd be able to move out of the City.

Gajeel was very opposed of the idea of her moving in with their uncle Jose, but she didn't want to be smothered every day by the sight of her loved one and the love of his life. It wasn't fair. Even though she promised herself she wouldn't get affected anymore, it was hard. She loved him since they met. And that was over 4 years ago.

Thankfully, after many persuasion, and a little help from his now-girlfriend Levy, they manage to get him to approve. With the condition that she visits him 3 times a month. She agreed.

* * *

Gray frowns when he hears from his gang that Juvia was moving away. She didn't say anything to him.

"You didn't know?" Cana asked.

He shakes his head.

"I swore you'd be the first to know." She mumbled.

This caused his frown to deepen. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," She starts, a little reluctant. "She practically worshipped the floor you walked on."

"That's just because she's Juvia." That caused his mouth to twitch upwards. She was a funny girl, that blunette.

Cana studied him for a moment before opening her mouth, but stopped herself. She shakes her head and gives him a sad smile. "You should talk to her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's probably somewhere at the park, or the school pool."

He nods his head and thanks her.

"He really didn't know?" She frowns at his retreating figure.

"Know what?" Mirajane asks, giving the girl some snacks.

"That Juvia's in love with him."

The white-haired beauty gives her a disappointed smile before shaking her head. "He had no idea, it would seem."

"Poor Juvi."

* * *

"Juvia!"

The girl turns and her eyes widen when she sees the guy she's been effectively avoiding. "Gray-san."

He pants. "You're leaving?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Juvia is."

Gray frowns. "You didn't tell me."

"There's no reason to tell." She shrugs.

"But you told Cana," There was accusation in his voice.

"Levy-san probably told her. Juvia hasn't told anyone."

His frown deepens. "Why?"

 _Because of you._ "Juvia got a scholarship." Which was also true.

"You've also got a scholarship in Fairy Tail."

"She didn't reach the required grade. She's moving to her uncle's house."

"You should stay." He says.

"She's already decided. She will be leaving next month."

"Then think over your decision." He nearly shouts. "You've spent your time away from me and I barely see you around anymore. It's not fair that I hear from someone else that you're leaving and you don't even give me a proper explanation!"

Juvia's face turns blank. "Why should Juvia give you an explanation? What are you to her?"

Gray freezes. "What am I to you?"

"Yes, as far as Juvia can remember, you're just her friend."

And that hurt him more than he expected. "I—"

"Exactly." She then turns around and continues on her stroll. "It would do us both some good if I were to leave." She mumbles.

He doesn't hear.

* * *

Gray stares out his window. It's raining. It's also been 3 years since he last saw Juvia. Lucy and him broke up for reasons unknown. She just walked up to him one afternoon 3 years ago, told him they should break up and he didn't even fight it.

She's dating Natsu now. And she seems happier with the Salmon haired guy. And he's happy for them. He really is.

But he can't stop thinking about Juvia. Ever since that afternoon where she told him what he was to her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

And the question: What is she to him?

His phone beeps. It's Levy.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Gray, listen, I know it's raining and all, but I just wanted to let you know that Juvia's back for the weekend."_

He sits up. "Where is she?"

 _"_ _She's at Gajeel's apartment. I'm not supposed to let you know, but I don't like how you've looked for the past 3 years."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"_ _Well, for one, you haven't really been getting serious with your work."_

That was true. He was always distracted.

 _"_ _Plus, she was crying before I left, something about a breakup."_

That knowledge alone got him mad. _Who the fuck broke_ my _Juvia's heart?!_

Well that answered his question. He surprised himself with how natural it felt to call her his. Well, if you look back, she has been, ever since. He just didn't bother to actually make it official. Well that made sense.

 _"_ _Anyways, you know where Gajeel lives, right?"_

"Yeah."

 _"_ _Good. You should go there, Gajeel wants the two of you to patch things up too. He says she's seen better days."_

He sighs before hanging up. "I'm such a dick."

And he stands up, walks out his room, and runs to his car.

He needed to talk to his girl.

* * *

Juvia frowns when Gajeel gets up and tells her he needs to go after receiving a message. If it was from Levy, than that really wasn't necessary, they saw each other a few minutes ago!

"So you're just gonna leave me here?"

He rolls his eyes. "You're a big girl, Sprinklers, you'll manage." He kisses her forehead and bolts out the door.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. She sighs and wipes her cheeks dry. She hated crying over trivial things. They were looking over pictures from high school when Gajeel and Levy brought out a picture of her and Gray together. That was a very memorable picture, since the guy was actually, _genuinely_ smiling at the camera. That was a feat in itself. Everyone was happy about that picture and wanted copies. Heck, they even included it in the Year Book.

The doorbell rings. She frowns. "Was Gajeel expecting company? Or is this one of his pranks?" She narrows her eyes at the door.

She sighs and stands up. She heads for the door and opens it.

What greeted her was the last thing she expected.

Gray Fullbuster, soaking to the bones.

She opens her mouth to say something but was cut off when he reaches for her and wraps her in a tight, wet, hug.

Words left her.

He pulls away after a while before leaning his forehead on her shoulder. "I missed you." He says.

"Wha—what?"

"Forgive me?" he says, straightening up and looking directly to her eyes.

She stares back. She blinks. Tears start forming at the corner of her eyes. "There's nothing to forgive."


End file.
